Doheny Blues Festival
In 1998, Omega Events launched an annual blues festival in the seaside town of Dana Point, CA and over twenty years later, The Doheny Blues Festival has grown into one of the nation’s top blues music festivals, known for the stellar mix of artists and the incredible location of Dana Point. The event has been recognized by the blues music industry, being named “Best Promoter” by The Blues Foundation in Memphis, TN. From GRAMMY winners to music legends, Doheny Blues has been host to many of the top names in rock, soul & blues music, including B.B. King, Joe Walsh, The Black Crowes, Bonnie Raitt, Tedeschi Trucks Band, Crosby, Stills & Nash, John Fogerty, Ben Harper, Brian Setzer, Al Green, Gregg Allman, Etta James, and Los Lobos, amongst others. The layout of the festival will offer something for everyone, as two main stages are placed at opposite ends of the venue, and the intimate third stage, known as The Backporch, is a great spot to get up-close to your favorite artists. There is also an International Food Court, Craft Breer tastings and large Vendor Village. 2018 LINE UP: George Thorogood & The Destroyers / Buddy Guy / Blues Traveler / Eric Burdon & the Animals / Beth Hart / Jimmie Vaughan / Anders Osborne / The California Honeydrops / Eric Gales / John Nemeth & the Love Light Orchestra / Larkin Poe / Nikki Hill / Kim Wilson Blues All-Stars / Knock-Out Greg and the Jukes / Chris Cain All-Stars featuring Jim Pugh, Tony Braunagel, Larry Taylor & Nancy Wright / Curtis Salgado/Alan Hager & Friends / Mitch Woods & his Rocket 88’s / Quinn Sullivan / Nathan James & the Rhythm Scratchers / Dany Franchi / Santos y Sinners / Artur Menezes / Mercedes Moore Band / Silver Kings 2017 LINE UP: Joe Walsh / Melissa Etheridge: This is Memphis Rock & Soul / Jason Bonham’s Led Zeppelin Experience / Chris Isaak / Robin Trower / Mavis Staples / Rod Piazza & the Mighty Flyers vs. Rick Estrin & the Nightcats / JJ Grey & Mofro / Canned Heat 50 Year Celebration / Bobby Rush / Janiva Magness / Junior Brown / Monster Mike Welch & Mike Ledbetter / Samantha Fish / Casey Hensley / Moreland & Arbuckle / Nico Duportal & the West Coast Connection / 2,000 LBS of Blues / John Primer, Bob Corritore, Big Jon Atkinson / Adrianna Marie & Her Groovecutters / Whiteboy James & the Blues Express 2016 LINE UP: Lynyrd Skynyrd / Brian Setzer’s Rockabilly Riot / Kenny Wayne Shepherd Band / Aaron Neville / The Blind Boys of Alabama / the James Hunter six / Edgar Winter Band / Walter Trout / Tommy Castro and The Painkillers / Nicki Bluhm & The Gramblers / Sugar Ray and The Bluetones feat. Monster Mike Welch & Anthony Geraci / Roy Rogers & The Delta Rhythm Kings feat. Carlos Reyes / The Record Company / Si Cranstoun from the U.K. / Ina Forsman & the Helge Tallqvist Band from Finland / Kirk Fletcher Band / John Long & Friends / The Rockin’ Rebels / The Ripcat Records Revue feat. John Clifton, Kid Ramos, Gino Matteo & Johnny Main / Missy Andersen / 60 Grit Band / Abby Maharaj / Raging Sun Unplugged 2015 LINE UP Bonnie Raitt / Paul Rodgers / Boz Scaggs / Los Lobos / Beth Hart / The Mavericks / Dave Alvin & Phil Alvin and The Guilty Ones / Mud Morganfield with Kim Wilson / North Mississippi Allstars / Valerie June / Rebirth Brass Band / Carolyn Wonderland / Otis Taylor Band with Brandon “Taz” Neiderauer / Lurrie Bell / Eric Lindell & The Company with Anson Funderburgh / Candy Kane / Igor Prado’s Blues Revue with Mitch Kashmar, Jai Malano & Friends / Nico Wayne Toussaint from France / Big Jon & The Nationals / Ben Powell / Whitney Shay 2014 LINE UP Gregg Allman / Buddy Guy / The Doobie Brothers / Gov’t Mule / Vintage Trouble / Keb’ Mo’ / James Cotton Blues Band / Charles Bradley & The Extraordinaires / Ruthie Foster / John Nemeth & The Bo-Keys / James Intveld & Rosie Flores / The Mannish / Boys Revue ft. David “Kid” Ramos & Sugaray Rayford / Smokin’ Joe Kubek & Bnois King / Nikki Hill / The Roy Gaines Blues Band / The California Honeydrops / JW-Jones / Eric Sardinas / Matthew Curry / The Forty Fours / Earl Thomas & The Rhumboogies / The Americans / The Silver Kings / Atomic Road Kings 2013 LINE UP Ben Harper & Charlie Musselwhite / Tedeschi Trucks Band / Joe Bonamassa / George Thorogood & the Destroyers / Jimmie Vaughan & the Tilt-A- Whirl Band featuring Lou Ann Barton / Robert Randolph & the Family Band / James Hunter Six / Shemekia Copeland • JD McPherson / Toast of the Coast feat. Marcia Ball, Sonny Landreth, Terrance Simien & Cindy Cashdollar / Janiva Magness with Kid Ramos / Mark Hummel’s Blues Harp Blowout: A Tribute to Little Walter with Billy Boy Arnold, Sugar Ray Norcia & Little Charlie Baty / Guitar Shorty / Joanne Shaw Taylor / The California Honeydrops / Steve Lucky & the Rhumba Bums feat. Miss Carmen Getit / Nick Moss Band / Lynwood Slim & Friends / Ret Lotus Revue / Gino Matteo / Dano’s Juke Joint Freak Show 2012 LINE UP Gregg Allman / Steve Miller Band / Buddy Guy / Los Lonely Boys / Trombone Shorty & Orleans Avenue / Joan Osborne and The Holmes Brothers / Johnny Winter / The Paladins / Rod Piazza and the Mighty Flyers – 25th Anniversary Reunion Band / Tab Benoit / Marcia Ball / Otis Taylor / Joe Louis Walker / Cash Box Kings / Trick Bag from Sweden / Big Pete / Ray Goren / Lil’ A and the All Nighters / Mighty Mojo Prophets / Miguel Garcia and the Vaquetones 2011 LINE UP John Fogerty / Tedeschi Trucks Band / The Experience Hendrix Tour feat. Billy Cox, Jonny Lang, Steve Vai, Eric Johnson, Los Lobos, Living Colour, Ernie Isley, Chris Layton, Brad Whitford, Davy Knowles, the Slide Brothers and Mato Nanji / The Funky Meters / The Original Blasters / Mavis Staples / Big Head Todd & The Monsters, Charlie Musselwhite and Cedric Burnside / Walter Trout / Ana Popovic / Doug Macleod / B.B. & The Blues Shacks / Terrance Simien / Lee Rocker / Eden Brandt / The 44’s / Dennis Jones Band / Cedric Burnside Project / Wyland’s Blues Planet Band / Gino Matteo / Billy Watson Duo 2010 LINE UP The Black Crowes / Crosby, Stills & Nash / Taj Mahal & The Phantom Blues Band / Robert Cray Band / Booker T. Jones / The Fabulous Thunderbirds / Bettye Lavette / Jackie Greene / Otis Taylor / Black Joe Lewis & The Honeybears / Duke Robillard Band / Eric Lindell / James Intveld / John Nemeth / Igor Prado & Lynwood Slim / Big Sam’s Funky Nation / Bharath & His Rhythm Four / 2,000 lbs of Blues / Lisa Haley & The Zydekats / Flat Top Tom 2009 LINE UP B.B. King / Brian Setzer & The Nashvillains / Derek Trucks Band / Keb’ Mo’ Band / Buckwheat Zydeco / Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings / Elvin Bishop with John Nemeth / The Legendary Rhythm & Blues Revue / Grace Potter & The Nocturnals / Coco Montoya / Ruthie Foster / John Hammond / Rick Estrin & The Nightcats / Sven Zetterberg / Cedric Burnside & Lightnin’ Malcom / Phillip Walker / The Hollywood Blue Flames / Big Sandy & The Fly-Rite Boys / The 44s / White Boy James / Porterhouse Bob / Taryn Donath / Memphis Kings / Gregg Young 2008 LINE UP Bonnie Raitt / Jonny Lang / Robert Cray Band / Little Feat with Coco Montoya / Eric Burdon and the Animals / Joe Bonamassa / Bobby Rush / Ivan Neville’s Dumpstaphunk / Pinetop Perkins, Hubert Sumlin & Willie Big Eyes Smith / J.J. Grey & Mofro / Anson Funderburgh & The Rockets with James Harman / B.B. & The Blues Shacks / Jimmy Thackery & The Drivers with Rev. Billy C. Wirtz / Los Fabulocos featuring Kid Ramos / Watermelon Slim & The Workers / Paul Rishell & Annie Raines / Lazy Lester / Trombone Shorty & Orleans Avenue / Eli Paperboy Reed & The True Loves / Shawn Jones / Elnora & Sumthin’ Cookin’ / Leff Rogers / L.A. Jones / Pat Hennessy & Terry Medieros 2007 LINE UP John Fogerty / Al Green / Susan Tedeschi / Robert Randolph & The Family Band / The Blind Boys of Alabama / The Fabulous Thunderbirds / Lowrider Band / Rod Piazza & The Mighty Flyers with James Cotton / Rory Block / Cephas & Wiggins / Roy Rogers / Kim Wilson Band / Roy Gaines / Harry Manx / Jo’ Buddy / The Rhythm Council / Nathan James & Ben Hernandez / Oreo Divas / Shawn Jones / Steve Copeland & Raging Sun / The Missiles of October / Tricia Freeman / Gino Matteo 2006 LINE UP B.B. King – the 80th Birthday Celebration / Etta James and the Roots Band / Tower Of Power / Los Lobos / John Hiatt with the North Mississippi Allstars / G Love and Special Sauce / James Hunter / Lil’ Ed & the Blues Imperials / Tommy Castro Band / Charlie Musselwhite / Henry Butler / Electric Kings from Belgium / James Harman Band / The Mannish Boys Revue / Zac Harman & MidSouth Blues Revue / Nathan James & Ben Hernandez / Martin Gerschwitz / Blue Mama 2005 LINE UP The Neville Brothers / Kenny Wayne Shepherd / Solomon Burke / The Blind Boys of Alabama with David Lindley / The North Mississippi Allstars / Marcia Ball / Roomful of Blues / Mavis Staples / Norwegian Guitarmageddon / Indigenous / Jimmy Thackery & the Drivers / Walter Trout & the Radicals / Eddy The Chief Clearwater & Los Straitjackets / James Harman’s Bamboo Porch / Little Walter Tribute: Sugar Ray & Bluetones, Billy Boy Arnold & Billy Branch / Elvin Bishop / Alvin Youngblood Heart / Roy Rogers & Norton Buffalo / Steve Copeland & Raging Sun / Brother Yusef / The Mama’s Boys / Savage City / Mike Reilly Band / Chris Cotton / Blue Step Mama / Michael John & the Bottom Line 2004 LINE UP Chuck Berry / Fabulous Thunderbirds / Little Milton & Sugar Pie DeSanto / Hot Tuna – Acoustic Blues / Ike Turner and the Kings of Rhythm / Robert Lockwood Jr. / Junior Watson & Lynwood Slim (with Mitsioshi Azuma) / Gary Primich and Friends / John “Juke” Logan with Rick Holmstrom / Eric Sardinas / Janiva Magness / Paul Oscher / The Amazing Wildcats / Savage City / The Slimtones 2003 LINE UP Buddy Guy / Jonny Lang / Dr. John / Delbert McClinton / Jimmie Vaughan & Lou Ann Barton / Solomon Burke / Shemekia Copeland / John Hammond / Colin James / Sue Foley / Colin Linden / Tommy Castro Band / Big Sandy’s Doo Wop Revue featuring The Calvanes / Richard Johnston Band / Doheny Blues Jam: 2000 LBS of Blues, James Harman, Kid Ramos & Johnny Dyer / Robert Lucas / Jamie Wood, Johnny Rover & Nathan James / Teresa James / Michael John & The Bottom Line / Pamela G / Chris Anderson / Buddy X 2002 LINE UP B.B. King / Little Richard / Bo Diddley / Jonny Lang / Los Lobos / Junior Brown / Marcia Ball / Charlie Musselwhite / Rod Piazza & the Mighty Flyers / Terrance Simien / Roy Rogers & the Delta Rhythm Kings / The Bluebirds from Sweden / The Blue Flames with Nick “Kid” Curran & Eli Fletcher / Candye Kane / Brother Yusef / Raging Sun / Millertime Boogie / Blue Mama / Creature of Mercy / Blue Daddy 2001 LINE UP Blues Traveler / The Robert Cray Band / Taj Mahal & Phantom Blues Band / Keb’ Mo’ / John Mayall and the Bluesbreakers / The Blind Boys of Alabama / Shemekia Copeland / James Cotton / Knockout Greg & Blue Weather / Mama’s Boys / Anson Funderburgh & Rockets feat. Sam Myers / Lavay Smith & Her Red Hot Skillet Lickers / 2000 Lbs. of Blues / Aaron King & the Imperials / Steve Copeland & Raging Sun / Blowin’ Smoke & Smokettes / Sir Charles Blues Lab Allstars / Just Dave & the New Family / Blues Gone South / The Hughes Revue / Black Kat Mojo / Big Daddy & Swinging Johnsons 2000 LINE UP Johnny and Edgar Winter / Bobby Blue Bland / Kenny Wayne Shepherd / Clarence Gatemouth Brown / Koko Taylor / Fabulous Thunderbirds / Mavis Staples / Junior Brown / Eric Burdon and the New Animals / Booker T Jones / Charlie Musselwhite / Little Charlie and the Nightcats / Curtis Salgado / Janiva Magness / Mocombo / Caravan – Juke Logan and the Delgado Brothers / DBF Talent Search Winner Aaron King / Pat Hennessey / Little Chris & The Nightcrawlers 1999 LINE UP Etta James & the Roots Band / Wilson Pickett / Keb’ Mo’ / Bo Diddley / Little Feat / Pinetop Perkins, Bob Margolin & Big Bill Morganfield / Marcia Ball / Tommy Castro / Joe Louis Walker / Rod Piazza & the Mighty Flyers / Indigo Swing / Angela Strehli / Eric Sardinas / Corey Stevens / Freddie Brooks Band / Barrelhouse / 2,000 LBS Of Blues / Steve Copeland & Raging Sun / DBF Talent Search Winner: Kirk Fletcher / Larry Horne & Small Change / Bubba & the Big Bad Blues / Kelly Ryan / Black Kat Mojo / The Boogie Men 1998 LINE UP John Lee Hooker / Robert Cray Band / Fabulous Thunderbirds / Jimmie Vaughan / Big Bad Voodoo Daddy / Tower Of Power / Robben Ford Band / Rod Piazza & the Mighty Flyers / Coco Montoya / Anson Funderburgh & The Rockets feat. Sam Myers / Walter Trout / Maria Muldaur / Eric Sardinas / Steve Copeland & Raging Sun / 2,000 lbs Of Blues / Kris Wiley Band / Rod & The Pistons / Miller Time Boogie Blues / Blue By Nature / Jesse Hughes Blues Groove